


Hello, Goodbye

by iblametheghost



Series: Dizzying Circles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, General Awkwardness, Lunch Dates, Multi, coldflash - Freeform, designer Scudder cuz he's glam, hang out sessions, killerwave, lunch meet ups, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: This work's basically everyone meeting Len (who don't know him) and Barry (who don't know him).





	1. Lunch, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like gonna be a multi part thing between all the characters. Don't worry even after this there'll be more to come, I swear

Over the following weeks, things settled down for Barry and Len. Between dealing with work and spending time with Len, Barry’s schedule was kept fairly busy. Most nights they had dates between the end of Barry’s shift and Len having to go to work, loving the time they got to spend with each other. Sunday nights were a reprieve for them both, since neither immediately had to go to work. After looking at the schedules both decided that would be the perfect night to have a longer and more intense scene, Barry falling into a deep subspace practically every time. Neither wanted the bliss to end, but both were waiting for the pin to drop and life come rushing back. So when a surly giant of a man pulled up a chair while Barry was at lunch with Cisco and Caitlin, who was he to be surprised. 

“Barry,” the man gave a glance to the other two people next to him, “and friends. Name’s Mick, Len’s friend.” 

At the mention of being Len’s friend, Barry’s smile became greater, jumping for the chance to get to know the man. “Mick! It’s great to finally meet you, Len’s told me such wonderful things!” An acknowledging grunt came from the man, as a small pause settled over the table. “Okay, right. Mick, these are my friends, Cisco and Caitlin.” Barry gestured to his friends, glancing back at the burly and scarred man. 

Mick ignored the two, sight set on Barry alone. “Lenny’s got it bad for ya kid. Figured it was time we finally met. You’re a badge huh?”

Barry sputtered before responding. “If by badge you mean I work with them, then yeah. Otherwise the only authority I have is over evidence processing.” He paused, a short sigh leaving him. “I guess you did your research?” Another answering grunt came from the man. “What can I do to make you feel better about me dating Len?”

Surprised gasps came from the two others at the table. “Barry! How could you not tell us you were dating someone seriously enough that his friend knows about you? How could you not tell us about this?” Caitlin’s voice was incredulous, Cisco silent with shock in his eyes. 

Barry rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, it’s not like I decided to actually schedule a lunch with you two for no reason.”

“Well if that’s the case man, then congrats!” Cisco paused, before an eager look came across his face. “Give us the dete’s man, we’re your friends, we gotta know!” 

Mick leaned back, his arms folded across his chest. “This oughta be good,” he mumbled, a small smirk lining his face. 

“Len and I met back in spring break. Remember when you and Hartley were going clubbing? One of those times I went with you, well, if I’m honest it’s because I was looking for drugs.” He stopped then, knowing that there would be some excessive reactions.  
Laughter rushed from Cisco’s mouth, while Caitlin’s face became tense and pinched. “As your friend and a doctor, how idiotic can you be?”

“Heh, I like ya,” Mick said, voice low with laughter locked behind it. 

Caitlin flustered, blush racing across her face at his words. “Thank you, but that’s not the point right now. Instead, we should be focusing on how someone here thought that it would be okay to just do some drugs! Even worse that it was during spring break, when who knows what could have been mixed into it!” 

“Man, Barry, you really stepped in it this time,” Cisco whispered, holding back a smile from his face. 

Turning to look solely at Caitlin, Mick asked her, “Wanna go out sometime doll?” He paused waiting for an answer. At the inquisitive look on her face, he continued. “You’re a doc, so ya gotta be smart, real pretty too. And I swear I’m not just all brawn, I’m actually a security consultant.”

Before Caitlin could even respond, Cisco leaned over towards Mick. “She says yes, man.” At the look she gave him, he immediately tried to explain himself. “What when’s the last time you actually went on a date? Not since Ronnie right?” Her silence and glare was all he needed to know the answer. “See! You have got to get out there!”

Silence fell across the table as they all waited for Caitlin’s response. “That might be nice,” she whispered with a shaky voice. Taking out her phone she handed it to Mick, watching as he put his number in. 

Once the two were done, Cisco took advantage of the awkward pause to address the initial cause of Mick’s drop in. “So apart from wanting to just meet Barry, is there anything else that brings you by here?”

A mix of disinterest and boredom crossed Mick’s face once more, before he said, “Nah, just was passing by and recognized baby-face over here. Figured I’d drop in, introduce myself and all that.”

The four continued talking, the conversation mostly focused on Len and his relationship with Barry. Although Cisco and Caitlin were highly interested in Len, Mick was more interested in Len’s relationship. They talked about how there was a connection between the two, Barry’s hopes, and what Barry felt about their relationship. Eventually it came time for them all to return to work and they began to bid farewells. Hoping to ease some of Caitlin’s anxiety about going on a date, Barry offered to make it a double date under the guise of beginning to introduce his friends to Len. Both Mick and Caitlin seemed happy about the plans, knowing that they each would have a familiar face beside them.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Another week passed, the date having gone extremely well between the four. Mick and Caitlin had hit it off once Caitlin opened up a little and the pair began to flirt like a wildfire. The two seemed to admire each other’s strengths, a great mix of silent intensity and passion between them. Caitlin even seemed to get along with Len, the two regarding each other with icy expressions for most of the night, only for both to say the approved of the other later on in the night. Now Barry just had to figure out how to introduce Len to the rest of his family.


	2. Sex > Will Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry loses in a battle with Len (this title and summary are very misleading fyi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza 2 in one day, even tho they're short but

After that, Barry had no problem introducing Len to Iris, knowing that she wouldn’t do anything to affect their relationship since it’s what had driven Barry back home to her and Joe. In fact, she had seemed more thankful than worried when she met Len, even with knowing he had a record. She had been cautious though, and thankfully, not nearly interrogative towards Len since the GAA had already done the leg work and given their mark of approval. Instead she was more closed off, taking every aspect of Len’s behavior into account in her study. 

For a bit, the two had sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and glancing at each other. Iris was the one who broke the silence first, the reporter in her winning over her stubborn side. “Are you planning on doing any harm to Barry?”

Len smirked, and Iris knew she was in for an odd answer. “Only if he asks me nicely. Or just begs all pretty for me.”

Iris spluttered around her coffee, coughing a bit as she regained her voice. “I’ll let you know that I’d prefer to not hear about my brother’s sex life, thank you.”

“What would you like to talk about then, West?”

“Maybe your intentions in dating Barry?”

Len’s expression became closed off, as callous as Iris’ was curious. “I assure you nothing harmful, and I’m not using him or taking advantage of him or anything like that. I only seek Barry’s happiness and love. I have no desire to see him hurt or heartbroken.”

Iris stared at him for a few moments, before giving a sharp nod. “Good. In that case, might I ask why my brother thought he’d be able to get drugs at your club?” 

A sharp laugh broke from Len’s mouth, eyes crinkling with the sound. “I’ve honestly no idea what he was thinking.”

Barry interrupted the two with an indignant huff, saying “I’m right here.” 

“Either way,” Len continued, “he wouldn’t have been able to find any in my club. My sister stays on the ground to make sure that no dealers or users can get in.”

“That’s a very good policy you’ve got there, Snart.” Iris’ look of careful calm, relaxed a bit, admiration showing in her eyes. 

“Glad you approve,” Len said, knowing full well that Iris understood the double meaning of the words. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The only one he worried telling about his relationship was Joe. Iris and Len had come to a truce of sorts, both with the understanding that Barry’s happiness was the focus of both. But Joe, Joe was another sort altogether. He was a cop through and through, his sense of morality nearly dependent on that identity. Which was what led to Barry trying to prevent the two from meeting for as long as he could. That was working until, his boyfriend decided to withhold sex until Barry had shared the news. At that point Barry realized how childish it was to keep their relationship a secret from someone as important to him as Joe. 

It was with a heavy heart that Barry got Joe to meet him for coffee, only mentioning that he had someone in his life he would like to introduce to Joe. Still, he knew it was smart to be nervous, and should have expected Joe’s shock at seeing who his romantic partner was. 

“Leonard. Snart.” Joe shot a confused look at Barry before turning a glare to Len. “Is this some kinda joke, Bear? I mean, you, you can’t be serious. There’s no way you’re dating this guy.” 

Taking a deep breath, Barry knew this was gonna be a long and tiring conversation. “I am. Len and I have been in serious relationship for the past couple of months, Joe. And before you ask, no. This is not a random fling, and I won’t break up with him. But, yes. I do know about his past, even Oliver and the GAA do. We’re all okay with it, and more importantly I’m completely fine with it.”

Shock painted Joe’s face, eyes wide as he looked between the two men on the other side of the table. “Seriously, Bear? Even with this guy’s past. The robberies, hell, the murder! How could you be okay with that? You’re a CSI for god’s sake!” 

Before Joe’s rant could continue, Len interrupted, eyes narrowed and with a mask of deadly calm on his face. “I’ll have you know, detective, that all of that is my past. Not my present. At all. I run a club with my sister now. We’re in a good place. I know you knew my dad, and like most of the cops didn’t believe what we told you was true. That’s on you. Just know that what I did was to protect my sister. And know that if it came down to it, I would do whatever was necessary to protect Barry. I care about my loved ones, and Barry is one of those select few. I have no intention of using his job to my benefit. Barry and I met purely out of serendipity and I could not be more happier for that.” 

Joe regarded the pair in silence, arms crossed and expression tense. “You’re really okay with this, Barry? Dating someone who used to be a criminal? Who’s got a record?” 

A tired smile lined Barry’s face as he shook his head. “No, Joe. I’m completely fine with him. Hell, if it makes you feel better, I wouldn’t have even come back to Central if it weren’t for Len. He’s the whole reason I came back.”

“What were you thinking Barry? That’s so unlike you; you hardly ever make a risky decision or do something out of passion without taking into account the other parts of it.”

“I mean I did, Joe, but if it weren’t for meeting Len then there’d be no way I’d come back.”

Joe turned his gaze back to Len, curiosity hiding the shreds of anger that were barely held back. “This isn’t a con or anything? You actually care about Barry?”

Len gave a sharp nod, reaching over to take Barry’s hand. “I don’t just care for him detective; I love him.”

Barry swore he felt his heart stop when Len said that. Turning to face the man, he saw the vulnerable look on Len’s face. “You really mean that?”

“Of course I do, Barry. I love you and nothing can change that.”

“I love you too, Len.”

Joe sighed, drawing the pair’s attention back to him. “Well I guess I’m not coming in between this now. I guess, Len: if you so much as hurt a hair on him, I will find a way to put your ass behind bars for life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when ill get to the next part since my classes start tomorrow. it could be later today or weeks from now, so just bear with me, and sorry in advance  
> feel free to question my author-ability over on my tumblr: iblametheghost


	3. Super Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len accidentally ends up meeting Kara.

Len woke up, groggy and confused, picking up on two sets of footsteps outside the room.  Checking his mental clock, he knew that there wasn’t supposed to be anyone coming over to Barry’s today.  Getting up, he threw on a pair of sweats and headed towards the door.  Before leaving he stopped, pressing his ear against the wood to listen to the other side.   Murmurs came through the door, one familiar, the other light and filled with laughter. 

Cracking the door, he sent a hesitant question, “Barry?” 

The peals of laughter died down, Barry suddenly crashing into view.  “Morning, Len.”  Barry moved in to give a quick peck before stepping back again.  “Don’t freak, but there is someone here.  I would’ve told you that she was coming over, but that’s not really her style.”

He raised an eyebrow questioningly as he said, “But showing up unexpectedly is?”

“Heh, yeah.  We met accidently, and ever since then we just…pop-in whenever we’re around.”

Len gave a small smile, “Alright then I guess.”

Barry moved back from the doorway, reaching an arm out to Len.  “Awesome.  C’mon, I want you to meet her.”  Nodding, Len took Barry’s outstretched hand, letting the other begin to pull him forward.  Raising his voice, Barry began speaking again.  “Kara!  There’s someone I want you to meet,” his voice lilted in a sing-song manner as the two moved into the living space of the apartment.  Len was in awe at the woman who came into view.  She was practically god-like.  Flowing blonde hair that was entangled with small braids throughout the tresses, blue eyes that sparkled like the clearest ocean view.  Then there was her physical stature.  Everything about her screamed that she was someone who not only had power, but wielded it with wisdom. 

“Hi!  I’m Kara.  You must be Len!  I’m so excited to meet you!”  The bubbly voice matched the almost aura of happiness that exuded from the woman. 

“Pleasure’s mine.”  Keeping one hand interlocked with Barry’s, he moved over to shake Kara’s hand, but was forced to relinquish Len’s when the woman strong-armed him into a hug. 

“I can’t believe I get to meet you!”  Kara pulled back from the hug, hands remaining gripped on Len’s shoulders.  “Barry mentioned to me that there was someone special in his life, but I had no idea I’d be able to meet you when I came to Central today!” 

Len didn’t know what to make of the woman.  Her personality almost mirrored Barry’s, the two both shining suns that radiated a pureness.  Barry at least had a stubborn streak riddled with guilt.  With Kara though, all he knew was her name.  “So, how long have you two known each other?”

“Since his internship over in Star,” she shot a smile over at Barry before looking back to Len.  “Barry and I met online, and I ended up becoming close friends with everyone he knew over in Star.”  Kara paused, a smirk forming on her lips.  “I think the real question is how did you two meet?”

A huff of laughter escaped Len.  “In short: my idiot over here thought he could score drugs in my club.”

“Drugs, Barry!”  Kara’s hand shot over her mouth, eyes going wide, as disbelief colored her tone.   “I thought that we both fully knew we can barely pull off edgy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there'll probably be more of len meeting kara and such. I just love the idea of the two interacting and this was more of a 'filler' piece that kinda had to happen anyways so yeah.
> 
> either way, feel free to come tell me to hurry up here or on my tumblr at: iblametheghost


	4. Smoke & Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People just love to pop in on Len and Barry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack! forgive me! this is super short but here y'all go. also its the last chapter for this installment. IDK if there'll be more of these two or not (jk there probably will be) but for this part this is the last part

Time passed oddly for the two, winding up and slowing down with no rhyme or reason.  Which is why Barry was only slightly surprised at overhearing the shouting coming from Len’s apartment.  “A year Len! It’s been an honest to god year and you still haven’t introduced me to your lover!”

Barry leaned into the door, catching Len’s snarky tone responding to the other man’s voice.  “What do you expect from me Scudder?  Half the time we don’t know where you are or how to contact you!  You really thought I’d devote my time to making sure you were informed about every detail of my life,” his exclamation ending with a huff.  There was a pause in the exchange before Barry heard his boyfriend speak again.  “Barry, get your cute butt in here already.  Your shadow’s been wavering out there for a nearly four minutes!”

Chuckling to himself, Barry opened the door, only getting a few steps in before the scene in front of him caused him to stop in his tracks.  Len stood in the center of his apartment, a man kneeling by his side, and a navy plaid skirt adorning his hips.  Looking up further Barry caught sight of the full-length mirror behind the pair, his shock being clearly depicted for everyone in the room.  “Len, honey, what uh, what have you been up to today?”

Amusement colored Len’s face as he watched the confusion on Barry’s.  “My dear, you must’ve seen a guy in a skirt before?”  Blush colored Barry’s cheeks as he sputtered.  Chucking, Len continued, “Chill, Barry.  Scudder here is…What are you calling yourself now?  A multi-master?  Max-master?” 

The man, Scudder, sighed and stood up from his position.  “Pleasure to meet you Barry.  Name’s Sam but your beau here calls me Scudder, so it’s really up to you.”  The man whirled from looking at Barry to Len, displeasure coloring his face.  “And for your information Len, I’m a multi-master designer.  From interior to fashion, I’ve got ya’ covered.”  A self-assured smirk lined his face as he snapped his gold and green jacket with a flourish. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After a whirlwind couple of days, Barry found himself enamored with Scudder’s dynamic personality.  Before it was time for Scudder to leave the two, Barry and Len found themselves with an array of blue and red clothing items, and mirrors scattered throughout Len’s apartment.  The two only knew he’d left due to the diminished smugness and a short note with a vague promise of future encounters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok idk when ill get to the next part with these two. it took me awhile cuz of the semester starting, so pending on when i have time, pends on when i get time to write  
> feel free to yell at me encouragingly in the comments or at my tumblr: iblametheghost

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me! I'm literally the Worst (TM) please feel free to curse me into oblivion over on my tumblr: iblametheghost


End file.
